Fire and Ice
by ClaireMars
Summary: They met when one was hurt. Then are reunited when the other is hurt. If you want I will make more!


_" He's useless."_

_" He can't do anything properly."_

_" Who brought this kid?"_

_"I'm disapointed in you."_

Ever since Draco became a deatheater his task and the stress has been getting to him. He became moodier and spent less time picking on people. His task was simple:kill Dumbledore. Just point his wand at the headmaster and repeat the killing curse. It was a lot harder and complicated then it sounded though. He just needed to get away for a while.

His gaze fell upon the potion cupboard next to his weird enchanted mirror. Maybe he could... no. He did not think a stress reliever potion even existed. But he could always check, right?

After glancing at the door making sure nobody was about to barge into the room suddenly, he got up and quickly walked over to the cupboard. " _Great_," he muttered to himself. The door was locked. "_Alohomora_," he muttered.

The cabinet door unlocked itselfs and creaked open. A blinding light enveloped him and his world turned black.

* * *

When he woke up he was no longer in his room. Instead he was lying on the ground in an unfamiliar forest. Alarmed, he sat up immediately. He did not even have time to think when he heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. Draco reached into his pocket for his wand, but it was not there. He cursed silently.

Suddenly, a wolf jumped out of the bushes and pounced on him. He let out a scream as the wolf pinned him to the ground growling. Draco was pinned to the helplessly. But just as he prepared himself to die he was saved by a twelve year old girl holding a dagger.

" Go away! Shoo!" She screamed at the wolf. The wolf growled once before getting off him and running away. The girl ran to his side and knelt beside him, helping him sit up.

" Where am I?" he demanded. She gazed at him innocently.

" You are in Narnia." Her eyes then fell on his arm and she gasped. There on his left arm, right over his darm mark, were three long and deep gashes from the wolf's claws. Now that he saw it he began getting sparks of pain. He wished the girl did not notice, or atleast, had not mention it. And the fact that it was on his dark mark made him feel even more defenseless.

" Here, I'll help you," she said unscrewing the lid of a cordial that Draco had not seen before.

" I do not need your help!" he spat but she would not hear any of it. The little girl poured three drops of reddish liquid on his gashes, one on stung for a while but as he watched the cuts healed slowly, stitching themselves up until only a faint scar was left.

" How did you..." he trailed off.

" One drop is enough to cure any sickness or injury and since I saw that black mark on your arm I gave you some extra," she said. Gasping Draco saw that his mark was completely gone." I am Lucy, what is you name?"

" Draco Malfoy." he said not daring to meet her gaze. Lucy looked at the darkening sky, then behind him, then back at him." I have to go soon. You see that lamppost over there? Go straight past that and you will find your way back to where you came from. She then looked at him with a serious expression. " WIll you be alright?"

Draco wanted to snap at her, say harshly that he would be perfectly fine, but as he looked into her eyes he just could not do it. They were filled with concern, genuine concern at his well being. He was stunned. They had only just met and he had been incredibly rude to Lucy but she was concerned for him. No one had actually ever shown real worry for him. Except for his mother, but that was what a Mother was suppose to do, if she was not worried for her son she was not a real Mother. But anyone around his age... that was out of the question. Not Crabbe or Goyle, not Pug-Face Parkinson, not even the 'Golden Trio'. Draco hated to admit it but he was touched by this girl.

He knelt down infront of her so he was at the same eye level as Lucy." I will be just fine Lucy, since I met you. I Think I will be okay."

Then she did something that surprised him even more: she hugged him. Not the clingy attention seeking hugs he always got from Parkinson, but an actual hug that seemd to radiate warmth... and friendship." Stay safe," she said after pulling away from him. He smiled at her, a authentic smile, not his normal scowl or smirk.

" Alright." She smiled back at him before running back to wherever she came from. Draco followed her instructions and found himself standing in his room infront of the mirror with no way back. He may not have a souvenier of Narnia but Lucy changed him in more than one ways.

* * *

" What are you doing?" Hermione yelled at Draco.

" What do you think?" Draco yelled back furiously. Even though he looked confident with his wand pointing at Dumbledore his hands were shaking. No matter how hard he had tried he never got back to Narnia, never got back to Lucy. He also could not managed to confince the Dark Lord to have someone else do it. Voldemort had yelled at him about how great of an honor it was to be chosen for this task and that he needed to learn how to follow orders. So here he was now, standing infront of the school ready to kill Dumbledore. But the truth was that he was not ready. Lucy had completely changed his personality in lss than an hour. Now at school he changed from bully Draco to quiet Draco. He never got in trounble and never picked on anyone, even the muggleborn Gryfinndors. BUt Lucy did not know any of this, they had not had contact ever since he left.

" Kill him now Draco!" His aunt yelled at him. He did not want to do it but he knew he was going to be killed if he did not. His mouth automatically chanted the incantation and green sparks flew out of his wand. But they did not hit Dumbledore. Something fell from the sky, quite literally, and took the hit. Surprised Draco ran to whatever the sparks hit and too his horror it was Lucy.

"_No_," He whispered. "NO!" He screamed. HE punded his fists on the floor as tears escaped his eyes. BUt then something grabbed his wrist. It was Lucy's hand. It pulled back her cloak and revealed her cordial. THe same one that rid him of his mark, the same one that brought them together. He hurridly unscrewed it and poured a drop into Lucy's mouth. Shakedly he waited for a moment before she started coughing. He pulled the 15 year old into his arms crying.

"D-Draco?" she stuttered. " Where am I?" ALl the onlookers watched surprised as his face lite up in a genuine smile.

" You are at Hogwarts Lucy," he said gently." You are in my world now. "

_a/n FIrst story! Please comment if you like and do everything else too! I love Harry Potter and watcheed Prince Caspian not too long ago when I thought up this idea. I will take requests for different stories. If I can not do something I will message you back and ask if you want to change your request_

_~ClaireMars_


End file.
